


[podfic] I am ready, I am fine

by sly (curiously_me)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kissing, Multi, OT3, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Avengers OT3 Fix-it fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] I am ready, I am fine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I am ready, I am fine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/402377) by [sirona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirona/pseuds/sirona). 



Cover Art provided by [cybel](http://cybel.dreamwidth.org/).

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Run Time:

00:11:51 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2012/Avengers/I%20am%20ready%2C%20I%20am%20fine%20%28with%20music%29.mp3) | **Size:** 10.8 MB
  * [Podbook](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2012/Avengers/I%20am%20ready%2C%20I%20am%20fine.m4b) | **Size:** 1.48 MB
Many thanks to Paraka for hosting my podfic. 

## Feedback

Comments and/or Kudos make me the happiest podficcer ever! :) 
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I was ecstatic to see a fix-it fic that included my new (and first ever) OT3. Before the Avengers movie, I was all for the Clint/Coulson, but watching the movie (five times now) moved me firmly into OT3 land. Sirona's works are lovely and I can only hope I managed to do the writing any sort of justice. Enjoy!
> 
> Music included in this recording: _I am the Luckiest_ by Ben Folds and _Colorblind_ by Counting Crows.


End file.
